


it is a natural urge, right?

by Anonymous



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Awkward Boners, Cyrus is bad at feelings, Gingashipping, Implied Gingashipping, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Past Child Abuse, Religious Guilt, but its ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: cyrus jerks off. that’s it. that’s the fic.
Relationships: Akagi | Cyrus/Saturn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Anonymous





	it is a natural urge, right?

**Author's Note:**

> yo its me again and this time i wrote some cyrus stuff cuz we are all thirsty for our fav spaceman lol  
> anyways i headcanon that not only were cyrus's parents abusive, but they were also very deeply religious, and that sort of guilt definitely carried over to cyrus into his adult life, even if he doesn't believe in that stuff anymore.   
> anyways i hope y'all enjoy :3

“...The power of dreams is within our grasp! Understand it fellow members! My long-held dreamworld is on the verge of becoming reality!” 

The echo of cheering from the grunts below him was deafening. If Cyrus hadn’t have repressed such trivial emotions, he might’ve enjoyed the feeling of pride that was bubbling deep below in his chest. He forced out a smile to his loyal followers and continued on with his speech.

“All those headed to Mt. Coronet, and those who remain here... Though our missions may differ, our hearts beat as one!”

More cheers boomed throughout the room, grunts raising their fists with pride and power. The emotions that Cyrus could feel radiating from them made him almost sick to his stomach.

Cyrus smirked to himself. _How foolish,_ He thought. _They have no idea how useless their role is in my plans. If only they knew they were just pawns to their own destruction and my creation._

However, his smugness completely faded when he suddenly felt an unwanted but not unfamiliar heat arise from his loins. His face fell when he looked down at himself, shame sinking in. This was the worst possible moment for this to happen! 

_Not now..._ he begged in his mind. _Please, please not right now..._

But the small tent in his pants was still there, as persistent as ever. 

Cyrus did his best to keep his face from becoming a deep red, trying his hardest to ignore the sensation he felt down below. He needed to finish his speech before his grunts became suspicious of anything, just imagining them pestering and prodding him with questions about his plans and well-being was enough to already annoy him. 

“Let there be glory for Team Galactic!” He concluded, forcefully raising a fist in the air while the other hand gripped the side of his podium with immense vigor.

The sea of grunts below him rumbled one last time upon hearing the conclusion of their glorious leader’s speech. Many of them were jumping up and down, others clapping their hands like mad and screaming words of adoration. 

Cyrus payed no attention to their ramblings and stepped back from the area he was speaking from to look down. He had hoped and prayed to whatever god was up there that giving the rest of his speech had made his body completely forget about... _it_. 

He took a quick breath and looked down, his icy blue eyes widened as he took in the sight. 

It was _still_ fucking there. 

Cyrus gritted his teeth together and could feel the irritation rising inside of him.

He looked up and gazed upon the crowd of Team Galactic grunts, taking note if they were watching him or not. Most of them were now chatting to the others next to them, but some were still staring at him, their eyes bright with admiration. _Such imbeciles._

Cyrus gave a quick wave and leaned back over to his mic. “I will look forward to seeing my followers at Mt. Coronet tomorrow,” He assured to the mob below. “Prepare yourselves for our glorious, new world!” He turned his back and marched over to the warp pad near him. His ears fell silent to the cheering from his followers, as he was in no condition to listen to their praise. 

Cyrus cleverly folded his hands to the front of him instead of his back, hoping to conceal the tent that was still erect in his pants as he made his way towards his room. 

As he walked down the long halls of his hideout, the gaunt man was thrilled to see that no one else was there, and was about to open the door to his room until a familiar voice rang out.

“Master Cyrus! Master Cyrus!”

Cyrus cursed under his breath and faked a small smile as he turned back around. “Greetings Saturn,” He responded, hands still folded in front of him. “Is there something important that you would like to discuss about?” 

Saturn’s face lit up as he watched the older man smile towards him. “No sir, I just wanted to tell you how fantastic I thought your speech just now was!”

Cyrus wanted nothing more than to scoff and roll his eyes at the navy haired commander. Of course he would have believed his empty promises. His fake smile grew as he slightly looked down. “I thank you kindly Saturn. I hope to see you at Mt. Coronet with Mars and Jupiter tomorrow, correct?” 

Saturn beamed, “Of course sir! You can always count on it. I’m so prepared for our new world together Master Cyrus... It will be glorious, just as you said it will be.” 

Cyrus was too distracted to notice the slight blush on his right hand man’s face as he spoke of their new world. He wanted nothing more than for this conversation to be done and over with. 

“Yes, it will be. I promise it.” Cyrus replied quickly, readying himself to turn around again. 

Saturn noticed how hastily the man answered, wondering if there was something bothering his Leader. “Is something wrong Leader Cyrus?” Saturn pried, his head cocked to the side. “Do you feel alright?” 

“Yes, I am perfectly fine.” Cyrus snapped back, trying his best to not sound bitter. “I would just like to rest is all. We do have a big day planned ahead of us.” His lie wasn’t _completely_ wrong. 

“Y-yes of course!” Saturn stammered out, his full face slightly red. “Sorry to disturb you Master Cyrus, I just want what is best for you. We need our leader to be in his best health in order to lead us to glory.” 

Cyrus looked down and faked another smile. “I understand. I thank you for caring about my well-being so much Saturn, you are an excellent commander. I have utmost confidence in your ability as a leader in our new world some day.” 

Saturn’s face instantly brightened as the word fell upon his ears. “You really think that highly of me sir?”

“Well of course, why else would I make you my right hand man?” Cyrus replied gently. He smiled slyly as he noticed his sweet-talking was doing the trick. “If you may excuse me, I have plenty of planning that must be done. I am sure that you have some too.”

Saturn straightened up. “Yes of course sir! I am sorry for disturbing you, I will see you tomorrow on our way to Mt. Coronet! Good luck Master Cyrus!” He turned away and waved, his face still slightly flushed. 

Cyrus sighed and finally opened the door. Thank Arceus that conversation was over. He knew the compliments would work. Saturn tried his hardest not to, but that man wore his heart on his sleeve, and Cyrus knew every trick on how to wrap him around his finger to do his bidding. 

As he made sure he locked the door, Cyrus peaked down at his groin, hoping that the small, awkward conversation with his commander had made him forget about it. 

The tent had gotten slightly bigger. 

Cyrus looked down in disbelief. Why was it still here? He could feel the stinging tears of shame start to fill up his eyes. He hated getting these. It was not a very often occurrence, but every time it happened he felt nothing but shame start to bubble to the surface. 

He still remembered his parents lectures about how wrong and “sinful” urges like these were. How he was only supposed to listen to these urges when he was married and wanted to start a family. To give his parents the grandchildren they so desperately demanded from him. Just how they demanded everything else. 

Arceus he wanted to forget about it, forget about _them_ , but every time he thinks he had pushed his memories of them far into the vault of his brain they come crawling right back up to the surface. 

Just like the emotions he tries so desperately to conceal. 

He let out a dry, hallow laugh at the realization of his hypocrisy. How could he stand there and preach about a world without spirit, a world without strife, when he couldn’t even get rid of them within himself. 

He drifted to his desk, hoping that something on his computer will help get his mind off of everything. The aching of his loins only became stronger as he sat down in his chair, the sudden movement causing the fabric from his pants to rub against him and stimulating him more. 

Cyrus tried to suck his gasp between his teeth as he sat down. Maybe if he just sat still it’ll go away. Cyrus sat statically at his desk, his light eyes fixated on his computer screen. 

It didn’t last very long. 

Every time he moved to grab a paper or shifted positions in his chair, his bulge would only ache more. It was becoming almost unbearable at this point. 

Unfortunately, it seemed as if there was only one thing left to do. 

Cyrus sighed in defeat as he swiveled his chair over to check if his door was still locked. If someone were to bust open and disturb him during this his life might as well just be over. There would be no recovery from it. Especially if it was one of his admins. He had no doubts that Jupiter would go around gossiping about it to everyone, Mars with her silly school-girl crush would probably try to help him (with no result of course), and Saturn... 

Cyrus hissed at the thought of Saturn barging in on him doing this, knowing what Saturn’s exact reaction would be. 

Saurn’s face would be bright red, and he would stammer and babble his apologies as he tried to walk back, his eyes still lingering on him and his erection. 

Cyrus felt himself ache more as his mind intrusively trailed off to a more perverted place in the back of his mind. 

He wondered if Saturn would sink down on his knees, crawling towards him and staring up at him with his big blue eyes, full of admiration for his beloved leader. If his small hands would trail all over his body, figuring out what areas his leader was so desperately touch-starved for. If he would whisper how much he loved him. How much he was willing to do for his master. Cyrus’s breath hitched as he thought about Saturn using his mouth to undo the zipper of his pants and _-_

_nononononono_

Cyrus quickly stopped the fantasy in his mind, the guilt almost making him sick. 

He mustn’t think of anyone like that. Especially of his admin. Not during this.

Cyrus felt his face go red as his trembling hands wandered down towards his groin. He searched for the zipper, fumbling as he tried to unzip his pants. He unsnapped the small button above the zipper and slowly rolled them down.

He let out a sigh as he felt his pants no longer constricting him, and began to palm at himself a little bit. Gasping slightly at the sudden touch. 

He would never admit it to anyone, not even himself, but it felt so good. 

He rolled down the light blue underwear he was wearing and blushed again as his cock sprung free. He couldn’t help but feel dirty as he saw it twitch slightly upon being unclothed. 

He scooted a bit closer to his desk, hoping to cover himself so that he couldn’t see what he was doing, and slowly wrapped his pale fingers around his aching member. 

Paranoid, he looked back over his shoulder again, making complete sure that no one would be able to bust through and catch him in the act. He turned back around and went back to the task at hand. 

He slowly stroked himself under his desk, trying his best not to cry out and whine every time the tip of his thumb would graze against the tip. His cock was extremely sensitive, as he did not do this very often. In fact, the last time he had done this was roughly around three months ago, late one evening after he and Saturn had stayed up into the late hours discussing and planning their ideas for the creation of the red chain. After Saturn had left, his cock was so hard he felt as if-

Cyrus felt his cheeks go red again as he shoved the thought of Saturn back into the crevice of his mind. His parents had told him many times to never think of a man in that way. Ever. And he tried his best to respect that, even if he vowed to never speak to his parents again. The least he could do was respect their wishes. 

He tried focusing on just himself instead, feeling himself get harder as he stroked himself more. 

He felt another wave of guilt rush over him as he felt a bit of pre-cum on his thumb. Just one way of showing how disgusting he was. 

_Stop it._ He told himself, trying his best to push those negative feelings away. _This is completely natural for it do to when stimulated like this. This is normal. You’re normal. You’re normal._

He started going at a faster pace, his thumb now rubbing his tip in a small circle every time his hand came back up towards it as he stroked. He bit his lip to keep any perverted sounds from coming out of him. His walls were soundproof of course, but still. He didn’t want to risk it. 

As he started going faster, his mind once again drifted to his earlier encounter with Saturn. Did Saturn know why his hands were crossed in front of him? He wondered if Saturn was also doing this right now, thinking of his master as he stroked himself. Was Saturn bigger than him? Did Saturn moan his name under his breath?

Cyrus felt tears of shame sting in his eyes again as his cock twitched at the thought of Saturn also masturbating to him. Why was it only getting harder at the thought of Saturn? Why not Mars or Jupiter? They were both attractive women, even he could admit that, but every time he tried to think about them instead of Saturn during this he would feel nothing. He could feel his parents repulsion. Their voices echoing in the back of his head. 

He was going to burn for eternity. 

_Shut up!_ He shouted to them in his mind. _Shut up! Get out! Get out of my head!_ He pushed his free hand against his head, his usually logical mind now swirling with rage. 

_You’re fine. This is natural._ He echoed his mantra back into his head. _You don’t really think those things about him. It’s just an intrusive thought._ _You’re curious, that’s all._ T _his is something that everyone does. Everybody does it. You’re fine._

He sighed again as his mind began to clear. His cock was still hard, now leaking even more pre-cum as he began to stroke himself again. 

He laid his head down on his desk, his hand now going at an even faster speed. His breathing became hot and heavy as he felt the pool of desire in his loins ache more and more. He moaned slightly as he started to twist his hand around his member while still stroking it up and down. He didn’t even care anymore, he was getting close now, and just wanted it to be done and over with until next time. 

Cyrus began panting as he felt himself getting closer and closer to climax, a breathy moan slipping past his lips every time his thumb would come up and rub against his sensitive tip. A small bead of sweat appeared on his forehead, as he felt his body become hotter and hotter as he was moving. 

His hair was in disarray from being pressed up against his arm on his desk, now flattened slightly on the top. His hand went faster as he felt himself about to cum, now bucking hips slightly into his hand. With every thrust he grunted, small moans seeping out from him. 

It was disdainful, hearing himself make these lewd noises, but the Team Galactic leader just didn’t care anymore. He could deal with the guilt later, he was in the moment right now. His head was muddled with lust, as if it had just pushed everything logical out from his brain and had overtaken it.

Cyrus’s whole face was flushed as he lifted his head slightly off of his desk, still bucking his hips and grunting as he stroked faster. 

As he felt himself get close to climax, Cyrus’s mind slipped back to his fantasy of Saturn bursting through his door again, catching his boss in such a lewd act. The thought of Saturn using his mouth to pleasure him in order to prove himself worthy of top commander drove him near the edge. 

Cyrus’s grunts became louder and ended with a sharp cry now. He was getting closer any second and was now bucking his hips with no rhythm. With one final thrust he hoarsely cried out and he climaxed into his hand, not even caring if he had even caught any of it.

He leaned back in his chair, his panting still dripping with desire as he watched his cock slowly start to soften. He took a look at his hand now covered in semen, mocking him for not being able to resist such a primal urge. 

_You’re disgusting..._

He grabbed a tissue near his desk and wiped himself off, tossing it in the wastebasket in the corner of his room in distain. He pulled both his underwear and his pants back up, fastening them as if he was just getting dressed for the day and was not doing anything perverted. He ran his fingers through his messed hair, trying to get it to stick back up in his signature spikes. He sighed again, composing himself as he sat back down at his chair. 

He stared down at the tile floor, not focusing on anything as he felt a wave of nausea hit him upon realizing what he was fantasizing about. He pushed those feelings of guilt way back into the pit of his heart. 

“I’m normal...” He whispered, barely loud enough to hear himself. 

As long as he kept it to himself, he decided he would be fine. After all, it is a natural urge, right?

**Author's Note:**

> this is posted under my tumblr : thirstyforlaundrysoftener where i have other fics posted !! don't be afraid to visit and request more if you would like to ;)))


End file.
